


Chocolate Chips

by quill_and_ink



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Boys In Love, Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Top Magnus Bane, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quill_and_ink/pseuds/quill_and_ink
Summary: Alec wants to know what Magnus really wants for his birthday. All Magnus wants is what he already has.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 17
Kudos: 327





	Chocolate Chips

**Author's Note:**

> WELP, I'm late because I apparently forgot how to read a goddamn calendar. *headdesk*
> 
> Anywayyyyy, happy (belated) birthday to my darling bby Magnus!!
> 
> Please enjoy this little bit of smut and fluff. <3

Magnus awoke from a phenomenal dream in which his husband's lips were sliding further down his cock, tongue undulating against the firm length. He stretched against the silk sheets with a groan as he swam back into consciousness, his eyes fluttering open to see the real thing straddling his hips. Alec was reaching behind himself and guiding Magnus's cock into him, his head tilted back as he slowly sank down into Magnus's lap.

"What a good morning this is," he murmured, his voice hoarse with sleep. Alec huffed out a breathless laugh as he tilted his hips, another inch hitching into him. Magnus reached for him, frowning when Alec slapped his hands away. His mind was still foggy as he struggled to wake up, even as the only thing in the world on which he could focus was the searing heat surrounding his cock.

" _Fuck_ , you're tight this morning, darling," he groaned, his voice slurred as he rolled his hips.

"Only t - _oh_ , two," Alec responded with a soft catch in his voice.

"Two? Alec, wait -"

"Shut up - _shit_ , this feels amazing," the Shadowhunter gasped. He arched his back and Magnus felt himself bottom out. He gritted his teeth as he watched Alec shudder, his body adjusting to the welcome intrusion.

"Dare I ask what brought this on?" Magnus asked, his eyes drinking in the sight of Alec leaning back, toned body on full display as he slowly lifted himself until just the tip of Magnus's cock remained inside of him before he rolled his hips and sank back down.

"Just felt like it," his husband said, a faint flush spreading down his chest as he moved. "Wanted you."

"You wanted me last night when I fucked you into the pillows," Magnus pointed out, his hands sliding up Alec's thighs, marveling at the flexing muscles beneath his palms.

"Wanted you again." Alec tilted his head back, a loud moan echoing throughout their bedroom as Magnus planted his feet against the bed and gave a hard thrust.

"And with only two fingers?" Magnus asked, his hands curling around Alec's hips, taking control now that he was fully awake.

"Wanted to feel you - _oh, fuck_ , do that again, just there, _fuck_." Alec never failed to entrance Magnus when he was in the throes of passion, vocal and uninhibited, telling Magnus exactly what he wanted and chasing after it. Alec during sex was so different from Alec at the Institute, where he was stoic and stern, unemotional with all of the Shadowhunters under his command. Magnus loved to see the dichotomy, to know that he was the only one that was allowed to see his husband like this.

"I have to say, this - _shit_ \- this has to be my new favorite way to wake up," Magnus commented breathlessly when Alec curled over him, driving himself down onto Magnus's cock, sharp pants and high moans filling the room.

"I can't imagine why," Alec teased, his hands sinking into Magnus's hair as he tugged his husband into a messy kiss. Alec dragged his teeth over the corner of Magnus's jawline, sucking a hard bruise into the soft skin of his neck. Magnus shivered when Alec ran the tip of his tongue over the love bite, the tender skin tingling, and wrapped his arms around Alec's back, holding his husband tightly against him as they moved together.

"My beautiful Shadowhunter," Magnus whispered in the second before Alec's mouth descended upon his again, stealing the very breath from his lungs as he clenched his muscles around him.

"Fuck - _fuck_ , I love you so much," Alec panted, his voice a high whine as his hips stuttered, rocking erratically and catapulting Magnus into the stars. They came a breath apart, Magnus's glittering nails digging into Alec's back, marking him as distinctly as his runes, even as Alec scraped his teeth over Magnus's shoulder, pressing hot kisses to his collarbone.

They settled back into the bed, post-orgasmic lassitude setting in as they caught their breath. Alec shivered in his arms when Magnus carefully pulled out of him and he rolled onto his side, smiling softly as the warlock brushed his nose against Alec's.

"A very good morning indeed," Magnus murmured with a smirk, stealing a lingering kiss.

"Certainly won't argue with you on that, but you should clean us off," Alec instructed, carding his fingers through Magnus's sleep-tangled hair. Magnus rolled his eyes at his husband's presumption and snapped his fingers. Alec shifted his hips against the bed and gave him a brilliant smile, dropping a quick kiss onto his lips before rolling out of Magnus's arms and out of bed.

"What's the rush?" Magnus asked, frowning as he watched Alec pull on a pair of ratty sweatpants.

"I'm hungry," Alec told him, leaning over the bed and caging him in with a hand on each side of his head. "Pancakes?" He smirked when Magnus's stomach growled.

"Mmmm, with chocolate chips," Magnus affirmed, reaching up and curling his hand around the back of Alec's neck to pull him into a deep kiss.

"And whipped cream," Alec added, nipping at Magnus's lower lip. He pressed a kiss to Magnus's cheek and pulled away, padding out of their bedroom, sweatpants slung dangerously low on his hips.

Magnus stretched and smiled to himself as he listened to his husband clatter around the kitchen preparing their breakfast. He hadn't even told Alec today was his birthday - it was hard to believe they'd only been together a few short months and this was his first birthday with Alec in his life - but fucking _hell_ , if that wasn't the best not-birthday present he'd ever received. He finally dragged himself to his feet with a groan and pulled on the silk sleeping pants Alec had yanked off of him the previous night, draping a turquoise dressing gown over his shoulders as he wandered out to the kitchen.

Alec was standing at the stove, dropping the first dollop of batter into the pan. Magnus leaned against the wall just outside the kitchen, a soft smile dancing across his face as he watched his domestic Shadowhunter warrior frown and adjust the heat on the pan when the edges instantly crisped up. Magnus walked into the kitchen and pressed himself against Alec's back, kissing one of the stark runes etched into the skin of his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around Alec's waist.

"Don't worry, I added in way more chocolate chips than any one person could ever need in their breakfast food," Alec told him wryly before Magnus even had a chance to ask. "Tea is steeping on the table."

"Pancakes _and_ tea? Who are you and what have you done with my Alexander?" Magnus teased, scratching his nails over Alec's abs as he stepped away, seating himself at the kitchen table and reaching for the teapot. He lifted the cover and inhaled deeply, the scent of one of his favorite teas surrounding him.

"You say that like I've never made you breakfast before," Alec commented, turning and tossing a chocolate chip at him.

"Breakfast, yes," Magnus conceded, catching the tiny treat and popping it into his mouth. "Remembering how to properly steep tea leaves, not so much."

"I'll figure it out eventually. We have time."

Warmth bloomed in Magnus's heart at the casual tone, the matter-of-fact statement that they had the rest of their lives to dedicate to learning everything about each other. He ducked his head to hide his smile and reached for a teacup to busy himself, letting the jasmine settle into him as he took a sip. He watched Alec labor over the stove, carefully ladling out the pancake batter into the hot pan, sprinkling extra chocolate chips over the top, flipping, and sliding onto a waiting platter already piled high.

"I'm sorry, are we expecting guests for breakfast?" Magnus asked lightly as Alec set the laden plate onto the table. "The Idris army, perhaps?"

"Very funny," Alec retorted, sliding into the seat at the end of the table next to Magnus with his cup of coffee. Magnus threw him a wink and speared a few pancakes to shuffle them onto his plate. He hooked his foot around Alec's ankle when Alec topped his pancakes with a mountainous amount of whipped cream.

They chatted about various inane topics as they ate, catching up on Magnus's recent clients and the latest mishaps at the Institute. Even as they talked, Magnus marveled at how perfectly _domestic_ his life had become. They still visited Pandemonium from time to time - he owned the place, after all, so it was a given that he'd have to make appearances - but more often than not, they spent their evenings curled up together on the couch watching movies or television, a glass of wine in hand, or surrounded by their friends and family on those rare nights when no one was on duty.

He wondered when his life had changed so drastically, but even before he was able to reach the end of the thought, he knew. It was more that his life truly began the night a breathtakingly beautiful Shadowhunter hurtled into his world and saved his life with a perfectly shot arrow. He no longer had the need to fill his days and nights with liquor and parties and meaningless flings, not when he had the world's best husband at home waiting for him.

They somehow made it through most of the endless amount of pancakes before Magnus conjured a Portal and sent the rest to Jace over at the Institute. He poured the remainder of his tea into his cup and sat back in his chair, sighing happily as he gazed over at Alec, his heart swelling when the Shadowhunter smiled back at him and leaned in to kiss the corner of his mouth.

"One last thing," he said, pushing his chair back and walking over to the refrigerator.

"Alexander, we just finished breakfast," Magnus pointed out. "What do you mean, 'one last thing'?"

Alec ignored him, busying himself at the counter next to the fridge for a moment before he turned around, smiling nervously. Magnus's gaze dropped to his hands and he sat up suddenly - his husband was brandishing a little cake, delicately frosted with swirls of chocolate and dusted with shimmers of gold powder. An intricately woven sugar lace patterned in the lightest shades of blue draped over the cake. A single candle rose from the center of the frosting, its flame leaping and giggling as Alec carefully walked over to the table and placed the cake in front of Magnus.

"How did you -" It wasn't often that Magnus was rendered speechless, but recently, Alexander was the only one capable of doing so. He stared down at the beautiful cake and then up at his husband.

"Catarina called me yesterday," Alec admitted with a shrug of one muscular shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to feel like you needed to get me anything," Magnus told him, catching Alec's hand and lifting it to press a kiss to his fingers. "This cake is stunning, darling."

"I'm glad you think so," the Shadowhunter said, grabbing Magnus's fork and scooping up a bite, holding it out for him. "Spent ages on it."

Magnus arched a skeptical eyebrow at him as he leaned forward. "Slaved over the stove for hours, did you?" he murmured as his lips closed over the bite of cake. The chocolate burst over his tongue, rich and dark and angelically sinful in its deliciousness.

"Back-breaking work, honestly," Alec told him, handing over the fork and reaching for his own.

"How long did you spend in the store trying to pick one?" Magnus asked conversationally, fully aware that baked goods were not his love's forte.

"About an hour and a half," Alec responded without missing a beat, digging into the cake. " _Fuck_ , that's good, holy shit." He looked up at Magnus after a moment, his gaze thoughtful. "So... what _do_ you want for your birthday? If you could have anything in the world, what would it be?"

Magnus propped his chin on his hand as he scraped the tines of his fork through the frosting. "You know... I've lived for centuries now, and I've had just as many experiences and birthdays and loved ones, but... I've never had this," he explained, gesturing between them with the fork. "I've never had a partner where I could just... be me, where I felt like I was home wherever I was, as long as I was with them. Breakfasts like this, spending time together and not feeling overwhelmed or stifled - I've always wanted that. Above all else, I just wanted someone to love me, someone I could build a family with, even if it was just the two of us." He reached out, brushing his thumb over Alec's cheek. "You gave me that, Alexander, without even realizing what it meant. There's nothing else in the world I could want, not when I have you."

His husband's eyes were impossibly warm and he scooted his chair closer, until his legs were tangled with Magnus's. He wrapped his fingers around the back of Magnus's neck and tugged him close into a breathless kiss. "I love you to the ends of the world and beyond, I hope you realize that, and I'll always make you breakfast with tons of chocolate chips," he murmured in between hard kisses. Magnus hummed into the kiss and spread his hands wide across Alec's ribs, warm skin stretching beneath his palms. Alec pulled back and dropped a light kiss to the tip of his nose as he added, "I also got you acid-washed jeans."

Magnus burst out laughing and clambered over Alec's thighs, settling firmly in his lap. "You've discovered my secret birthday wish," he joked, digging his fingers into Alec's hair as the Shadowhunter's hands cupped his ass, holding him close. "I love you so much, you impossible man."

"Happy birthday, baby," Alec whispered, his eyes earnest and open as he gazed up at his husband. Magnus's heart stuttered at the love shining in Alec's face and he leaned in, stealing kiss after kiss as he raised the wards around their home. There was no way, in any dimension, they were going to be interrupted today.


End file.
